A Flower
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Karena cinta itu tidak perlu ditunggu dan dirawat seperti kita menanam bunga... Special for IchiHItsu Day! Yup, sekarang sudah tamat! Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hosh... Hosh... Setelah pakai teknik _godspeed typing_ (?) sampai nyempet-nyempetin ngetik setiap ada waktu disela-sela pertandingan basket antar kelas disekolah (yang entah mengapa tim kelasku, kok, tetep bisa terus menang sampai semifinal padahal lawannya kasar banget mainnya...), akhirnya... **FIC ICHIHITSU INI KUPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK KALIAN, READERS TERCINTA~** (alay) Umm, sebenarnya ini fanfic kalau kukerjakan sebelum ulangan semester pasti nggak kukebut seperti ini... Tapi, seperti biasa biasanya, daku buntu ide dalam mikirin _ending_nya gimana =.= Dan tragisnya (?) ide _ending_nya malah muncul ketika saya dalam masa ulangan semester! Parah, nih... =.= Yosh, _special_ untuk hari jadi pair favoritku, IchiHitsu! Walau saya sekarang jarang lihat-lihat FBI dan seringnya ke FBE atau ke fandom Inazuma Eleven, tapi rasa cinta saya pada pair ini selalu bertahan... _Happy IchiHitsu Day, minna!_

Warning (s) : AU, shounen-ai, dan agak OOC.

N.B : Ahaha, maaf ya udah menghilang lama dari FBI... Saya usahakan fanfic-fanfic lain cepat update~

Semuanya terjadi karena seikat bunga…

Siapa bilang cinta harus tumbuh karena dirawat seperti bunga?

* * *

><p><strong>= A Flower =<strong>

**= Chapter 1 : The Ring =  
><strong>

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

><p>"Haah…"<p>

Seorang cowok tinggi dan berwajah lumayan ganteng itu menghela nafas. Dia memakai setelan jas yang rapi. Namun, jas itu tidak begitu cocok dengan rambutnya yang mencuat-cuat tidak karuan dan berwarna _orange_. Tapi, yah, yang namanya orang ganteng akan tetap kelihatan ganteng, kan? (hah? Masa, sih?)

Ditangan cowok itu ada seikat bunga mawar berwarna putih yang sangat indah. Di sana juga tersemat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Isinya? Tentu sebuah cincin untuk pertunangan. Cowok yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu menatap lekat cincin yang tersemat rapi di dalam kotaknya.

Dia baru saja mengalami hal yang benar-benar buruk. Bayangkan, dia sudah bersusah payah demi hari ini. Dia hampir menghabiskan tabungannya untuk membelikan cincin terbaik bagi gadis pujaannya. Semuanya demi hari ini…

Dan semuanya berakhir hari ini juga…

Dia hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja…

Seandainya bukan karena taksi yang dia tumpangi mogok ditengah jalan. Gadis pujaannya itu pastilah sekarang sudah bersandingan dengannya.

Siapa sangka bahwa teman, sahabat terbaikmu juga menyukai gadis itu?

Dan siapa juga yang menyangka bahwa gadis pujaanmu itu juga menyukai sahabatmu itu?

Langit rasanya akan runtuh saat Ichigo melihat sahabat terbaiknya itu telah mengacungkan sekotak cincin kepada gadis pujaannya. Ichigo menatap ke langit. Langit sepertinya ikut bersimpati kepadanya. Langit terlihat begitu muram dengan gumpalan hitamnya itu.

Ichigo menatap kembali ikatan bunga di tangannya. Dia melirik ke sekelompok tempat sampah umum yang sudah penuh sesak itu. Ingin dia buang seluruh kenangannya tadi yang ada di bunga tersebut. Diletakkannya seikat bunga itu. Tak lupa dia ambil kotak kecil yang ada diantara bunga.

"Selamat tinggal, Rukia…" gumam Ichigo. Dia menghela nafas. Perlahan dia berjalan menjauh. Tak lama setelah Ichigo menghilang dari pandangan, sepasang anak melewati jalan yang baru dilewati Ichigo.

"Hei, lihat! Bunganya bagus banget!"

Dua orang anak itu yang satu cewek dengan cepol dirambutnya. Rambutnya hitam dan dia dengan mata terkagum menatap seikat bunga yang tadi Ichigo buang. Dibelakang cewek itu ada seorang cowok mungil berambut putih dengan mata yang indah. Wajahnya terlihat gusar. Tapi, sepertinya itu memang ekspresinya sehari-hari.

"Hinamori, sudah mendung, nih! Ayo, cepat pulang!" gerutu cowok mungil itu. "Lagian itu bunganya sudah dibuang! Kotor, tahu!"

"Ah, Shiro-chan ini! Bunga ini bunga mahal, lho!" kata cewek yang dipanggil 'Hinamori'. Dari nadanya saat memanggil cowok tersebut, sepertinya dia adalah kakaknya. "Lagi pula sepertinya baru saja dibuang. Sayang, kan~! Kita ambil, yuk!"

Cowok yang dipanggil 'Shiro-chan' itu semakin cemberut. "Huh! Buat apa, sih? Paling beberapa hari lagi sudah mati!"

"Iih, siapa ya yang buang bunga mahal begini? Pasti orang kaya, deh…"

"Hei! Jangan cuekin aku!"

"Biarin! Biar kamu tau bagaimana rasanya orang-orang yang kamu cuekin hadiahnya di kampus!"

"Huh, suka-suka aku, kan!" balas cowok berambut putih.

"Pokoknya bunga ini aku ambil! Pasti bagus kalau dipajang didalam pot! Nenek juga pasti suka!" kata Hinamori sambil menimang bunga itu.

Cowok mungil itu menghela nafas. "Iya, iya… Terserah kamu, deh…" Kakak-adik itu pun meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membawa seikat bunga yang dibuang Ichigo itu.

Dilain tempat, Ichigo menatap langit. "Langitnya… mulai cerah…" Benar saja, langit perlahan mulai cerah. Matahari dengan semangat mulai menampakkan dirinya lagi. Pemandangan itu seakan sedang memberitahukannya sesuatu…

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo POV<strong>

"Dr. Kurosaki! Maaf, ada pasien darurat!" teriak seorang suster yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke ruanganku.

"Baiklah! Aku akan kesana!" jawabku mantap.

Oh, hai, perkenalkan. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang dokter di RS Karakura ini. Aku baru lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun, karena dari kecil aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal tentang kedokteran (oke, ayahku punya klinik), aku dengan cepat sudah diserahi tugas besar. Hehehe…

Sebenarnya hari ini aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Tapi, _hey_, nggak mungkin aku membiarkan para pasien menunggu! Mana tega aku membiarkan mereka mati atau kejang-kejang nggak karuan gara-gara dokternya nggak _mood_? _Hello_, nyawa itu nggak ada cadangannya seperti yang di _game_, tau!

Yah, tadi aku rencananya akan melamar gadis pujaanku. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Orangnya, ehm, cantik, baik, perhatian… Ah, pokoknya benar-benar tipeku. Tapi, sepertinya nasib berkata lain… Aku keduluan Renji. Sahabat terbaikku itu lebih dulu melamar Rukia…

Ah, sial! Mengapa juga tadi taksi itu harus mogok? Kampret! Kampret! Kampreet!

Haaah… Tapi, ya sudahlah… Mungkin aku memang nggak jodoh dengan Rukia… Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tinggal dinikmati dan renungkan aja.

"Oke, sudah… Sekarang dia bisa dibawa ke ruangannya," kataku begitu selesai dengan pasien darurat tadi. Para suster mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintahku. Aku melirik jam. Waktu jagaku sudah habis. Yah, lebih baik lekas pulang dan mengistirahatkan pikiran…

"Mau pulang, Kurosaki-kun? Eh, maksudku, Dr. Kurosaki," sapa seorang suster berambut orange yang disanggul kebelakang. Namanya Inoue Orihime, primadona para pasien cowok disini. Yah, dia memang lumayan cantik, sih… Oya, kami dulu satu angkatan di SMA.

"Ah, iya," jawabku. "Oya, kamu manggilnya biasa aja, Inoue! Nggak apa-apa, kok!"

"Uh? Ba-baiklah, Dr. Ku-eh-Kurosaki-kun!" jawab Inoue dengan muka merah.

"Sudah ya, Inoue! Kamu juga cepat pulang! _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_, Kurosaki-kun! Hati-hati ya!"

Aku mengangguk lalu menuju ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilku yang baru saja kuambil dari tempat servis tadi sore. Ya, salah satu alasan mengapa aku terlambat melamar Rukia…

Aku sempat mampir ke sebuah restoran untuk membeli makan malam. Setelah itu aku pulang ke apartemenku. Apartemen yang sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku, tapi aku ingin mencoba hidup sendiri.

Begitu sampai dirumah, aku merebahkan diri di _spring bed_. Hah… Capek banget! Coba kalau udah punya istri ya… Waktu capek begini, pasti ada yang mijitin. Siapin makanan… Haduuh… Seandainya tadi…

"Ah! Sudahlah, Ichigo! Nggak usah dipikirin lagi!" teriakku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merogoh saku jasku. Ku ambil kotak yang berisi cincin buat Rukia itu. Enaknya diapain ya? Dibuang? Ah, sayang banget. Dijual lagi? Bagus juga. Eh, nggak… Jangan dijual… Mending kusimpan aja. Buat kenang-kenangan… Atau buat calon istriku nanti.

"Yaaah… Kalau muat, sih…" gumamku sambil membuka kotak mungil yang… kosong…?

Bumi gonjang-ganjing… Dajjal muncul dari persembunyiannya… Gunung-gunung pada meletus… Gunung Fuji berubah jadi Gunungan Panci… Adolf Hitler bangkit dari kubur dan bergabung sama Dajjal sambil ketawa ngikik… Gue berubah jadi Ultraman Bleaching dan bergabung sama ultraman lainnya untuk melawan Dajjal! (iya, gue tau ini lebay…)

Intinya, gue shock… Shock… **SHOCK!**

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MANA CINCINNYA?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

**Di sebuah rumah…**

"Lho?" seru seorang cewek bercepol. "Wah, cincin!"

Si cowok berambut putih, yang sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas kuliah sambil mendengarkan musik di _headset_, menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan _headset_-nya.

Nama cowok mungil ini Hitsugaya Toshiro. Terkenal sebagai si jenius dan merupakan primadona seantero kampus karena keimutannya yang melebihi cewek (?). Baik anak cewek maupun cowok, semuanya berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatian cowok imut ini. Sayang, cowok ini tidak peduli dengan apa pun selain kuliah, neneknya, sang kakak, semangka, es krim, dan amanatto favoritnya. Apalagi sikapnya yang _cool_ (atau mungkin malah jutek) membuat banyak orang berpikir ribuan kali untuk menembaknya.

Lalu sang kakak namanya Hinamori Momo. Marga mereka memang berbeda karena mereka dulu pernah terpisah. Orang tua mereka cerai. Toshiro ikut marga ayahnya dan Momo ikut marga ibunya. Ketika kedua orang tua mereka berencana menikah lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk ikut nenek dari ibu mereka. Momo orangnya ceria. Pokoknya berbeda dengan Toshiro 180 derajat. Dia punya banyak teman dan banyak juga cowok yang mengantre untuk menjadi pacarnya. Yah, nggak dapat adiknya, kakaknya juga nggak apa-apa, kan? Nggak kalah manis, sih!

"Ini, nih! Ada cincinnya! Keren banget cincinnya!" kata Momo.

Toshiro dengan tampang tidak tertarik merespon dingin. "Ooh…"

"Pasti bunga itu tadi dipakai buat lamaran, deh!" tebak Momo. "Kyaaa! Romantis banget! Duh, tapi, kenapa ada cincinnya ya? Apa mungkin ditolak?"

"Fuh, pantas bunga itu dibuang… Lebih baik kau buang saja, Hinamori! Mungkin itu bunga pembawa sial!"

"Hush! Shiro-chan, nggak boleh ngomong gitu! Lagian panggil aku 'nee-chan' gitu, kek…"

"Ah, lebih enak panggil gitu…"

"Dasaaaaaaar!" seru Momo. Momo mengamati cincin itu. "Aku coba, ah!" Momo mencoba memakai cincin itu. Tapi, tidak muat. "Yah, nggak muat…"

Toshiro meneguk jus semangkanya. "Kamu gendut, sih!"

Muka Momo merah. "Shiro-chan jahat, ih! Emang cincinnya kecil!" kata Momo. "Ah! Shiro-chan, kan, kecil! Coba pake, deh!"

"Ogah! Gue cowok, Hinamori."

"Sebentar aja!"

"Nggak mau!"

Momo langsung meloncat kearah Toshiro. Terjadi gulat sengit antara mereka. Namun, Momo menang. Dia menarik tangan kanan Toshiro dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis. Ternyata pas sekali!

"Wah! Pas! Cocok banget, lho!" seru Momo.

"Cocok apanya? Gue cowok!" protes Toshiro. Dia bergerak untuk mencabut cincin itu dari jari manis kanannya. Tapi, nggak bisa. "Ha-hah? Nggak bisa lepas!"

Momo berteriak girang. "Waduh, waduh… Berarti kamu emang ditakdirkan pakai cincin ini, Shiro-chan! Ehehehe…"

"Apaan, sih! Tolongin napa?"

"Coba pakai sabun, deh!"

Toshiro tanpa dikomando langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan muka pucat. "Nggak bisa!"

"Ya udah! Pakai aja! Lumayan, lho! Kalau cincin di situ artinya udah tunangan! Lumayan, bisa ngusir beberapa fansmu yang maniak…"

"Nggak… Kurasa malah berbahaya…"

"Hah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya, di Universitas Karakura<strong>

**"HIME! APA MAKSUD CINCIN DI JARI MANISMU ITU?"** teriak para cowok yang mengelilingi Toshiro.

Toshiro menepuk dahinya. _'Tuh, kan! Pasti jadi gempar! Lagian kenapa cincin bodoh ini nggak mau lepas, sih?'_

"Hime! Siapa orang yang berani-beraninya melamarmu itu?"

"Tidaaaaaaak! Kita kecolongan!"

"Himekuuuuuu!"

**"Noooooooo!"**

Toshiro segera kabur dari kerumunan itu. Dia melirik jamnya. "Hah? Jam segini? Harus cepat-cepat!" Toshiro mempercepat larinya. Dia dijurusan hukum, jadi harus rajin kalau ingin cepat lulus. Karena terburu-buru, dia menabrak seseorang. **"ADUH!"** Toshiro yang mungil langsung terdorong ke belakang.

"Ah! Maaf! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang ditabraknya. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Toshiro berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih… Saya tidak apa-apa," jawab Toshiro sambil menerima uluran tangan itu. Dia menatap orang yang menolongnya itu. Yang terlintas dikepalanya adalah… **RAMBUTNYA ORANGE!** Toshiro tercengang. _'Hah? Ternyata ada juga, toh, orang yang rambutnya kayak gue? Mencolok gitu?'_

Sementara orang yang dia tabrak juga tercengang. _'Pendek banget! Rambutnya putih lagi! Ini mahasiswa beneran, nih?'_ pikir orang yang ternyata Ichigo itu.

"A-ah, kamu nggak luka, kan?" tanya Ichigo berbasa-basi.

"O-oh, nggak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Toshiro. _'Nggak usah basa-basilah, Mas! Gue udah mau telat, nih!'_

"Aku dokter alumni sini. Sini biar kuperiksa… Tadi kamu jatuhnya keras banget."

"Nggak u-"

Plek!

Ups! Tangan Ichigo tanpa sengaja 'menempel' di pantat Toshiro. Toshiro melotot. Ichigo shock.

**"Ka-kau…"**

"Eh, anu… Bukan…" Ichigo berkeringat dingin.

**"PASAL XXX AYAT XXX TAHUN XXX TENTANG PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!"** (A/N : gomen, aku nggak tau… Jadi ya di 'XXX')

'_WTF? Anak jurusan hukum, toh!'_ teriak Ichigo dalam hati.

**"HUKUMAN DENDA MAKSIMAL XXX YEN! ATAU PENJARA MINIMAL XXX TAHUN!" **Toshiro mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Sekilas Ichigo melihat ada cincin yang akan diberikannya pada Rukia di jari manis Toshiro. _'Hah? Kenapa cincin yang mau kuberi ke Rukia bisa ada di anak ini? Ja-jangan-jangan!'_

"Tu-" Belum sempat Ichigo menyela, tamparan keras sudah mendarat di pipinya.

**PLAAAAAAAAAK!**

Dengan langkah lebar Toshiro meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo masih bengong. Beberapa menit kemudian dia baru tersadar. "Hah! Kenapa gue malah melamun disini? Gue harus ngejar anak itu! O-Oi! Eh?" Ichigo merasa menginjak sesuatu. Ternyata itu sebuah KTP. "Ini… punya anak itu ya?" gumam Ichigo ketika melihat foto yang terpajang di KTP itu. "Kesempatan! Gue samperin aja ke rumahnya!"

Tiba-tiba HP-nya berdering. Ternyata dari dosennya dulu. "Iya, Ukitake-sensei?"

_"Kurosaki-san, kamu sudah di kampus?"_ tanya orang diseberang sana.

"Iya, Ukitake-sensei! Sekarang sensei dimana?"

_"Maaf, Kurosaki-san… Tadi tiba-tiba penyakitku kambuh."_

"A-apa? Ukitake-sensei nggak apa-apa, kan?" jerit Ichigo panik. Bagaimana tidak panik? Dosennya yang satu ini memang punya penyakit bawaan. Agak bingung juga awalnya. Seorang dokter punya penyakit seperti itu? Waduh, bagaimana kalau nanti pas operasi tiba-tiba penyakit sensei satu ini kambuh? Wah, bisa runyam! Untungnya, sih, hal itu nggak pernah terjadi… Ukitake merupakan dosen favorit seantero kampus. Pelajaran darinya sangat mudah dimengerti. Berkatnya anggapan bahwa jurusan kedokteran itu menakutkan lenyap seketika.

_"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa, kok…"_

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Hah… Sensei jangan memaksakan diri, dong…" Ichigo teringat kembali alasan mengapa dia dipanggil ke kampus. "Oya, bagaimana soal anak yang katanya minta bantuan skripsi?"

_"Oh, itu… Kamu datang saja ke rumahnya! Nggak jauh, kok! Aku juga sudah bilang ke orangnya kalau kau akan ke rumahnya. Alamatnya di…"_

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan! Gimana tadi kuliahnya?" tanya Momo.<p>

Toshiro melemparkan ranselnya. "Menyebalkan! Pasti gara-gara cincin bodoh ini!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Huh, sudahlah. Dasar kurang ajar tu orang… Seenaknya aja pegang 'aset' orang!"

Momo nyaris tersedak. "A-apa?" Wajahnya tiba-tiba jadi angker. **"Shiro-chan! Siapa orang itu? Siapa? Biar ku jadikan perkedel dia!"**

Toshiro _sweatdrop_. Yah, begitu-begitu Momo memang seorang _brother complex_. Perawakannya yang lemah lembut berubah jadi beringas ketika tahu adiknya diapa-apakan. Pernah Momo membanting seorang anak yang pernah seenak jidat nyolek-nyolek Toshiro di halte… Huff, Toshiro sampai spot jantung melihatnya. Habis, Momo nggak pernah ikutan olahraga beladiri manapun dan nilai olahraganya juga nggak begitu bagus… Lha? Siapa juga yang nggak kaget kalau begini? "Nggak tau! Katanya, sih, alumni kedokteran…"

"Oh! Ngomong-ngomong hari ini nanti ada seorang alumni yang kesini buat bantuin skripsiku! Katanya dulu skripsinya terbaik seangkatannya! Kamu jangan ganggu ya!"

"Ah, kurang kerjaan banget… Mending juga aku tidur!" Toshiro teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya! KTP-ku! Jatuh dimana ya? Tadi kucari-cari nggak ada…"

"Kamu ceroboh, sih!"

"Urusai!"

**TING! TONG!**

"Wah, baru juga diomongin si pembimbing itu!" kata Momo. "Bukakan, dong, Shiro-chan! Aku mau beresin ini!"

"Hah! Dasar!" omel Toshiro. Dia berjalan ke pintu depan. "Ya, ya…" Dibukanya pintu itu. Matanya nyaris copot melihat siapa orang yang bertamu itu. **"Kau…"**

Dilain pihak, si tamu juga kaget. **"Lho?"**

**"MAU APA KAU KESINI, COWOK MESUM!"** teriak Toshiro yang tanpa basa-basi langsung melempar benda di dekatnya, yaitu sepasang sandal jepit butut punya Momo.

"E-eh! Tunggu dulu! Aku bisa jelasin itu, kok! Sumpah! Aku nggak sengaja!"

"Shiro-chan! Nggak boleh gitu ya! Mana sopan santunmu sama tamu?" gertak Momo kesal.

"Hinamori, dia ini cowok kurang ajar itu!" lapor Toshiro.

**"APA? JADI, INI COWOK YANG SUDAH KURANG AJAR SAMA KAMU ITU? NGAPAIN ELO SEKARANG DISINI? DASAR, KELAINAN JIWA! STALKER! PENGUNTIT!"** Momo langsung ikut-ikutan melempar-lempar barang yang ada didekatnya ke Ichigo.

"Eits! Eits! Ahahaha, se-sebentar, aku bisa je-jelasin, kok… Ma-maaf… Vasnya bisa diturunin nggak? Ya? Diturunin dikiiiiit aja…** HUWAAA! AMPUUUUUUUN! JA-JANGAN DI…!**"

** PRAAAAAAAAAANG!**

* * *

><p>"Waduuh, maaf ya, <em>senpai<em>… Saya nggak tahu, sih… Ehehehe," kata Momo sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Jadi, itu hanya kecelakaan ya? Wah, Shiro-chan, kamu harus minta maaf!"

"…maaf…" gumam Toshiro lirih dengan muka jutek. Kelihatan banget kalau minta maafnya nggak ikhlas.

"Ah, eh… Nggak apa-apa, kok…" kata Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya yang sekarang diperban akibat dilempar Momo dengan vas bunga. "Umm, kalau nggak salah namamu…"

"Hinamori Momo!" sahut Momo dengan semangat. "Lalu ini adikku, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Walau beda marga, kami ini kakak-adik sedarah, lho, _senpai_!"

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, panggil saja Ichigo."

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa, nih?"

"Ya, tak masalah! Kita 'kan masih seumuran!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ichigo-kun!" Momo menoleh ke adiknya yang sepertinya akan tertidur. "Eh, Shiro-chan, kalau tidur dikamar! Disini mau kupakai belajar, nih!"

"Mmmmmh… iya, iya…" gerutu Toshiro.

Ichigo teringat KTP disakunya. "Eh! Tunggu, emh, Toshiro!" Toshiro menoleh ke arah Ichigo. "Nih, ini KTP-mu, kan? Tadi jatuh!"

"Heh? Jadi, elo yang ambil dari tasku?" tuduh Toshiro yang langsung mengambil kembali KTP-nya.

"Hah? Jatuh, kok! Aku yang pungut!"

"Shirou-chan, ih! Nggak boleh buruk sangka gitu!" kata Hinamori. Toshiro hanya membuang muka dan dengan jutek berjalan mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak keluar rumah. "Iih, malah ngambek. Maaf, Ichigo-kun! Shirou-chan memang begitu!"

"Oh, iya nggak apa-apa. Umm, kita mulai saja, yuk?"

"Siap!"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE...<strong>

* * *

><p>4869fans-nikazemaru : "Huahahaha! Saya kembali lagi!" (ditendang) "Umm, spesial untuk pair kesayanganku, IchiHitsu~ Kyaaaaaaa~ Happy IchiHitsu Day~"<p>

Ichigo : "Yosh! _Thanks_ udah sampai mati-matian demi diriku dan himeku yang sekarang tambah manis ini~"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Fuuuhh... Tidak masalah... Apapun akan kulakukan untuk IchiHitsu..."

Ichigo & 4869fans-nikazemaru : "Horee! IchiHitsu Day!" (nari-nari gaje, disate para IchiHitsu haters)

Hitsugaya : "Ini... multichap?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yup, karena kepanjangan. Saya kasihan sama ntar yang pakai HP. Tenang, karena aturan dalam IchiHitsu Day, updatenya akan sesegera mungkin dalam waktu IchiHitsu Day ini... Harus tamatin cepat-cepat! Yosh, ngetik lagi! Hi-chan, kau yang nutup!"

Hi-chan : (_sigh_) "Iya, iya... Ok, _review_nya ditunggu ya! _Flame_ juga tidak masalah! Terimakasih sudah baca!" (tunduk)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Nih, lanjutannya... Rela saya kerjain sampai tengah malam sambil meringis-ringis (badanku sakit karena basket), lho, saking sayangnya saya dengan IchiHitsu! (promosi)

Disclaimer : Wah, saya yang bikin, sih... Bleach isinya IchiHitsu~

Warning (s) : AU, OOC, shounen-ai, dan GAJE. Ehehehe~

* * *

><p><strong>= A Flower =<strong>

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

**= Chapter 2 : Wanna Try? =**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sudah selesai membimbing Hinamori dalam skripsi hari ini. Maka Ichigo undur diri dari rumahnya. Dan sampai Ichigo pulang, Toshiro belum kembali ke rumah. Dilain pihak, si cowok rambut durian ini berhasil mendapat kepastian masalah cincin dijari Toshiro itu dari Hinamori.<p>

'_Tuh, kan, bener! Cih! Trus gimana aku bisa dapetin tu cincin lagi?Mana anaknya judes amit-amit gitu! Apa aku ikhlasin aja?' _batin Ichigo sepanjang jalan. Umm, tindakan Ichigo ini cukup tidak bisa ditiru. Kalau sedang menyetir mobil, jangan sambil mikir selain jalan raya ya? _'Argh! Emang terlalu cepat untuk makan malam, tapi kalau perut kosong nggak bisa mikir!'_ Pada akhirnya Ichigo mengalah pada perutnya dan bermaksud mampir ke cafe favoritnya. Suasana cafe yang masih cukup sepi membuat mobilnya dapat diparkir dengan mudah. Dia langsung memilih tempat duduk didekat jendela. Seorang pelayan perempuan datang dan memberinya menu. Dengan cepat dia memilih pesanan lalu lanjut berpikir. _'Hmm... Gimana, nih...?'_

"Wah, beneran _stalker_ nih orang..." ucap seseorang.

Ichigo menoleh. Sesosok pelayan berambut putih ternyata telah muncul di jangkauan pandangnya. Dokter muda itu langsung mengenalinya. "Toshiro? Ngapain lu disini?"

"Heh! Elo itu yang ngapain! Gue kerja disini!"

"Judes banget... Whoi, aku tuh pelanggan setia cafe ini! Masa pelayanannya malah dapat yang begini, sih? Lagian aku juga nggak pernah ngeliat kamu tiap kesini!"

"Aku disini memang hanya _part-time_ pas sore hari! Nih, pesenan lu!" Toshiro langsung begitu saja meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan Ichigo itu. "Cepet habisin dan bayar! Trus jauh-jauh sana!"

'_Uuugh... Nih anak... Kayaknya gue bisa kena darah tinggi kalau terlalu dekat!'_ Karena kesel, pada akhirnya Ichigo memilih untuk _straight_ ke masalah utama. "Ya sudah! Kalau lu sebegitu nggak inginnya ketemu gue lagi, kembalikan cincin ditangan lu itu ke gue!"

Toshiro tersentak. _'Gosh! Jadi, ini cincin punya dia? Kecian banget kemarin ditolak... Mau aku balikin sekarang, tapi aku masih belum bisa ngelepas ni cincin!'_ Karena harga diri Toshiro yang tinggi, dia nggak mau ngomong kalau tu cincin nggak bisa dilepas. Malu-maluin banget! Dia jadi sok-sokan jual mahal. "Eh, tidak bisa! Cincin ini, tuh, mahal... Nggak bakal kuserahkan semudah itu! Salah sendiri elo buang kemarin!"

'_APAAAA? MINTA DIAPAIN, SIH, NIH ANAK? RASANYA PENGIN GUE REMUKIN SAMPAI TINGGAL SERPIHAN!'_ teriak Ichigo dalam hati. "Dasar, matre! Sini balikin! Lagian kemarin tuh aku nggak ada niatan buang sama sekali!"

"Oh, tetap tidak bisa... Cincin beginian, mah, enaknya gue jual. Lumayan untuk jajan..."

"Uuuuuuuuuuugh!" Ichigo benar-benar sudah diambang batas kesabarannya. Sebagai orang yang (harusnya, sih, sesuai umur) sudah dewasa, Ichigo mengalah. "Oke, oke... Gue ngalah. Lu butuh duit, kan? Mau berapa? Ayo, sebutin! Bakal gue kasih!"

Kini Toshiro jadi yang terdesak. _'Mampus! Nggak boleh! Nggak boleh ada yang tahu selain Hinamori kalau cincin ini nggak bisa dilepas! Malu-maluin! Ingat, Toshiro... Harga diri! Harga diri! Buat alasan! Pikiiiir! Dalam debat 'kan lu nggak pernah kalah, Toshiro! Ayoooo!'_ Toshiro dengan muka jutek memalingkan muka. "Huh! Emangnya gue apaan? Sogok-sogok pakai uang begitu... Ogaaaaah! Kagak level."

'_Yang waras ngalah aja, deh...'_ batin Ichigo. "Iya, deh! Trus elo maunya apa? Gue turutin, deh!"

'_Duh, cepetan ngalah trus pergi sana!'_ batin Toshiro. "Wah, nantang gue, nih? Yakin mau nurutin?"

"Iya, iya! Cepetan! Gue cuma pengin tu cincin balik!" _'Iya, cepet kesiniin tuh cincin!'_

"Yakin?" _'Please, ikhlasin aja, deh, nih cincin!'_

"**Iyaaaa!"** _'Ni anak... PENGEN GUE KUNYAH HIDUP-HIDUP SAKING NGESELINNYA!'_

"Kalau begitu..." _'Mampus, alasan apa lagi, neeeh?'_

"Ah! Elo lama banget, sih! **DASAR CEBOL! CEBOL AJA DIPELIHARA!**"

**JDEEEEEER!**

Kata **PALING TABU** dalam kamus Toshiro terucap oleh Ichigo. Maaf, Nak... Kehidupanmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi... (lho?)

BRAK!

Toshiro langsung menggebrak meja dan menyeringai. "**Hoo... Begitu rupanya...** Oke! Bakal gue balikin ni cincin kalau elo berhasil _survive_ tanpa sama sekali dibantu orangtua elo selama 2 minggu! Berani nggak, lu?"

"Eits, siapa takut? Ayo!" _'Hohohoho, kau salah syarat, Nak... Aku udah hidup diapartemen sendiri sekarang... Jadi, sudah mandiri, dong...'_

"Kalau begitu serahkan STNK dan kunci kendaraanmu."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya..." Toshiro tiba-tiba mengeluarkan handgun. "...kau sedang ku rampok..."

"A-..."

"Bye, Kurosaki Ichigo..."

DOR!

Timah panas menembus tengkorak Ichigo.

Fanfic 'A Flower' tamat.

...lho?

Ups, salah adegan, nih! Ehehehe...

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kalau itu mobil dari ayahmu! Lalu credit card yang kau bawa atas nama ayahmu! Dan selama ini apartemenmu yang bayar adalah ayahmu, kan?" ucap Toshiro. "Mulai sekarang, kau hanya boleh menggunakan UANGMU SENDIRI. Sekarang kita sudah berada di minggu terakhir bulan ini, jadi _goal_nya adalah kau harus bisa bayar sewa apartemenmu sendiri bulan depan. Jangka pembayaran sewa apartemen itu dari tanggal 1 sampai 10, kan? Dan kalau telat, kau harus angkat kaki. Plus, dalam pembayaran kali ini, kau nggak boleh pakai gaji doktermu. Karena pamormu sebagai dokter berkat ayahmu. Kau harus cari kerja lain sebagai tambahan."

"Enak saja! Ruginya di aku, dong! Nggak _fair_!"

"Kalau nggak mau, ya sudah. Sana pergi." Toshiro berbalik pergi.

"Huh! Sana! Ambil aja tuh cincin!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Dengan terus mengomel dalam hati dia mulai mengunyah habis makanan yang dipesannya. Tak lama dia makan, datang seseorang yang dengan santai langsung duduk dikursi depan Ichigo.

"Whoi, Bro! Gimana, nih, kabarnya?" ucap orang itu.

Ichigo, sedikit kaget, segera membalas salamnya. "Ah, kau, Keigo! _Shift_mu di cafe ini kan malam? Kok, sore gini udah datang?" Yup, Keigo adalah sobat Ichigo semasa SMA. Karena orangnya terlalu nyantai, saat yang lain sudah dapat pekerjaan mapan, dia masih serabutan. Tapi, gayanya yang selalu kocak membuatnya cukup mudah diterima umum (oh ya?). Keigo juga pelayan di cafe favorit Ichigo itu.

"Dirumah bosan! Onee-san marah-marah mulu! Mending kesini sambil nunggu waktu shift~" kata Keigo ngasal sambil mencomot kentang goreng punya Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. "Eh... Kok, disini bisa nerima anak kayak gitu, sih?" tanya Ichigo sambil nunjuk Toshiro diam-diam.

"Siapa? Si Toshiro? Ooh, begitu-begitu tu anak yang jadi penarik pelanggan disini! Emang, sih, pelayanannya ngawur dan judes amit-amit. Tapi, ya itu daya tariknya buat pelanggan! Lagian wajahnya muaniiiis, kan?" Keigo lalu menepuk dahi. "Oya, kemarin gimana lamaranmu ke Rukia-chan? Kemarin waktu kau datang aku lupa tanya!"

Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, jangan dibahas! Hancur intinya!"

"Yang sabar, deh, Ichigo. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal hancur... Si Toshiro itu kudengar sedang dalam masalah. Neneknya masuk rumah sakit dan butuh biaya. Makanya dia diam-diam kerja _part-time_ dibanyak tempat untuk menambal biayanya."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. "Yang bener, tuh, Keigo?"

Keigo mengangguk. "Yup! Aku dapat infomarsi ini dari teman dekat Toshiro. Katanya Toshiro sampai membuat jadwal _part-time_ saking banyaknya. Kasihan yak?"

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro POV<strong>

Fiuuuuuuuuh... Akhirnya tu cowok rambut orange itu mengalah juga! Huahahaha. Tindakanku tadi tepat sekali. Anak manja macam dia, masa bisa _survive_? Buktinya, kata Matsumoto, saban hari dia kalau mau makan beli kesini yang notabene cafe menengah ke atas dengan santainya. Bayarnya pakai credit card, sih! Ck, dasar anak orang kaya.

Yup, akhirnya shiftku habis juga. Memang, sih, ini cafe menengah ke atas, tapi ni cafe nggak ada sepi-sepinya! Yaah, memang koki kami jago banget mengolah bahan makanan. Walau memakai barang murahan pun, rasa yang dia hasilkan tetap selevel dengan barang berkualitas tinggi. Hmm... Kalau shift sudah selesai, pulang aja, ah. Ntar si Hinamori nyariin aku lagi... Namun saat aku keluar dari cafe, muncul seseorang yang **PALING NGGAK PENGIN** kutemui sekarang, yaitu... Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ngapain elo disini?" gertakku.

"... Gue terima tantangan elo," ucap Ichigo sambil melemparkan STNK dan kunci mobilnya ke gue. Tunggu... Nggak salah denger, nih?

"Ha-hah?"

"Nggak denger? Gue ulangin, deh. Gue terima tantangan elo buat survive tanpa duit dari ayah! Gue bakal kerja untuk membayar sewa apartemen bulan depan. Kayak yang elo minta!" Ichigo tiba-tiba menatapku. "Bahkan..."

"Heh?" Ngapain nih orang liat-liat gue? Naksir? Amit-amit!

"...gue yang bakal bayar seluruh biaya pengobatan nenek loe dirumah sakit dengan uang hasil keringat gue itu! Gimana? Puas loe? Lihat aja nanti! Gue bukan anak yang hanya bisa karena ortu!" teriak Ichigo sambil berjalan menjauh untuk memanggil taksi agar bisa pulang. **"TUNGGU AJA, TOSHIRO! POKOKNYA ELO HARUS BERIKAN TU CINCIN KALAU GUE BERHASIL!"**

"Eh... Tung-..."

Belum sempat aku komentar, Ichigo sudah naik taksi dan pergi.

**GLEGAAAAAAAAR!**

Langit rasanya langsung runtuh menimpaku. Rasanya kepengin mati aja... _Someone_... Siapa saja boleh! Monster, zombie, iblis, Jack the Ripper, piranha, hiu, bahkan Dajjal pun boleh! Pokoknya bunuh gue sekaraaaaang! Trus... **KENAPA JUGA TU ANAK MALAH MENERIMA TANTANGAN GAJE ITUUUUUU? HUWAAAAAAAAA! HARGA DIRIKU...**

Kutatap cincin dijari tanganku itu.

Cih, gara-gara cincin ini... Gara-gara iniiiiiiii...!

**"DASAR, CINCIN PEMBAWA SIAAAAL! LEPAS DARI JARIKU SANAAAAA!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

"Umm, Shirou-chan... Lagi browsing apaan? Serius amat," komentar Momo. Dia lalu melihat keyword yang dimasukkan adiknya. "Nggg... '_How to take off your ring from finger_'...? Hah? Ini apaan, Shirou-chan!"

Toshiro cemberut. "Berisik! Sana pergi! Hush! Hush! Gue sibuk!"

Momo _sweatdrop_. _'Adik gue kenapa, nih? Galak bener kayak lagi PMS. Lagian sebegitu penginnya tu cincin lepas ya?'_ batin Momo. Padahal Toshiro biasanya cuek banget masalah beginian. "Hmm... Ya udah, gue ke kampus dulu ya, Shirou-chan! Daaah~ Hati-hati dirumah!"

Toshiro segera berlari ke jendela kamarnya. Dia tunggu hingga Momo menghilang dari pandangan. "Ok, Hinamori sudah nggak keliatan! Aku juga harus ke tempat kerja _part-time_ku sebagai loper koran. Trus, setelah itu jadi pekerja di toko roti... Sudah kuperkirakan agar Hinamori nggak tahu! Harus cepat-cepat!" Cowok mungil itu segera mengemas laptopnya dan merapikan kamar. Tak lupa dia segera berganti baju. Disambarnya tas berisi seragam kerja lalu dengan kecepatan penuh dia keluar rumah untuk menuju tempat kerja.

Akhirnya ia sampai juga diagen koran tempatnya bekerja. Segera dia menghampiri bosnya. "Selamat pagi, Urahara-san!"

"Ah, selamat pagi juga, Hitsugaya-kun! Sepeda beserta koran-korannya sudah disiapkan. Oh iya, karena kau selama ini bekerja dalam jangkauan cukup jauh sendiri, hari ini kebetulan ada anak yang baru masuk dan akan kupasangkan dia sama kau. Bagaimana?" terang Urahara, bos Toshiro, sambil tersenyum dan kipas-kipas pakai koran bekas (?).

"Uuh, saya, sih, terserah Anda saja..." ucap Toshiro. Yah, kelihatannya dia memang butuh sedikit bantuan. Kemarin dia rasanya teler habis mengantar koran-koran itu. Uraha mengangguk lalu pergi sebentar untuk memanggil pekerja barunya. Tak lama Urahara kembali dengan seorang pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Nah, Hitsugaya-kun. Ini Kurosaki-kun, partner barumu. Yang akrab ya~"

Hening.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang masih segar... Saat yang tepat untuk duduk bersantai sejenak sambil meminum kopi atau teh hangat sebelum menjalani aktifitasnya. Lebih klop lagi kalau sambil baca koran pagi... Mantap banget! Sayang, koran untuk Karakura bagian timur kali ini kelihatannya akan ada yang telat pengirimannya. Sebab para lopernya...<p>

"Elo itu ngapain ikut-ikutan masuk kerja disitu? Dasar, _stalker_!" teriak Toshiro yang kini sedang dibonceng Ichigo sambil mendekap tas berisi koran-koran untuk diantar.

"Heh, siapa juga yang niat nguntit elo? Gue hanya masuk situ buat _part-time_ dan menuhin tantangan elo! Kalau gue dari awal tahu ada elo disitu, mana mungkin sekarang gue jadi ngebonceng elo gini! Oi, jangan ngelamun aja! Kirimin korannya!"

"Iya, iya, berisik!" Toshiro melempar koran ke sebuah rumah. Lalu disusul rumah berikutnya. "Whoi, elo bisa naik sepeda kagak, sih? Elo boncengnya payah banget! Miring-miring gini... Jadi, susah, nih, buat ngelempar korannya. Harus sambil jaga keseimbangan!"

"Sttt! Diem aja, deh! Jangan banyak protes!"

Toshiro melemparkan koran lagi. Tapi, karena gagal menyeimbangkan diri, korannya meleset mengenai anjing rumah tersebut. Anjing berjenis herder itu langsung menggonggong dan melompati pagar rumah. Otomatis, loper senior (Toshiro) dan loper gadungan (Ichigo) itu kalang kabut ketika anjing tersebut mengejar.

**"KUROSAKI, CABUUUUUUUUT!"**

** "GUUK! GUK! GUK! GUK!"**

Ichigo mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Tapi, anjing itu cepet banget!

**"KUROSAKI! CEPETAN! HIDUP DAN MATI, NEEEH!"**

** "IYA, IYA! INI JUGA LAGI USAHAAAAA!"**

"O-oi, Kurosaki... **DEPAN! DEPAN!**"

** "HAH? UWAAAAA!"**

** "GYAAAAA!"**

** BRAK! GLUDAG! BRAAAANG! BYUUUUR!**

Pada pagi hari nan indah... Dua tokoh utama kita nyebur got dengan mesra... (?)

* * *

><p>Toshiro dengan tampang awut-awutan menuju tempat kerja berikutnya. Sebuah bakery yang cukup ramai. Rasanya nyaman sekali kerja disana. Sebab tugasnya hanya mengambilkan cake atau roti pesanan pelanggan. Bisa sambil duduk-duduk pula! Dia masih merasa agak kesal karena kejadian mandi di got tadi. Untung Urahara <em>mood<em>nya sedang baik dan tidak menuntut ganti rugi atas koran-korannya yang berlumuran air got. Toshiro segera masuk ke bakery dan menuju ruang ganti karyawan.

Setelah berganti baju, dia menyapa _manager_ yang merupakan teman kakaknya juga di kampus, Kira. "Kira, pagi!" sapanya.

Cowok itu balas tersenyum ke Toshiro. "Toshiro! Kucariin dari tadi! Bakery mulai ramai... Oya, ini ada pegawai baru. Baru masuk pagi ini! Kukenalin ya?" Kira membimbingnya ke bagian etalase.

"Wah, hari ini banyak anak baru ya? Tadi di agen koran juga ada anak baru..." komentar Toshiro.

Kira tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi liburan, sih, ya... Banyak yang cari kerja _part-time_ jadinya. Oya, ini anak barunya... Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Toshiro kaget sebentar lalu tersenyum muaniiiies. "Ohohoho... Kok, rasanya aku nggak kaget ya?"

Ichigo juga ikutan tersenyum muaniiis. "Ufufufu, aku juga, kok, kayaknya nggak kaget ya?"

"Ohohoho."

"Ufufufu."

"...?" Kira hanya bengong.

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Toshiro menjaga etalase berdua dengan saling adu _deathglare_. Mereka saling beradu _deathglare_ sampai seorang ibu-ibu datang menghampiri mereka. Toshiro menyuruh Ichigo yang melayaninya. Karena anak baru, Ichigo mau-mau aja.

"Selamat datang di... umm... Toshiro, nama bakery ini apa?"

"Fajar Bakery, dodol! Masa elu nggak tahu apa nama tempat kerja sendiri, sih?" bisik Toshiro ke telinga Ichigo, kesal.

"Terserah, deh! Oh, iya, Bu... Selamat datang di Fajar Bakery. Ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

Si Ibu melihat-lihat etalase. "Ah, saya mau brownies, strawberry cake, dan apple pie ini. Dibungkus ya?"

Sebelum Toshiro bergerak untuk mengambil pesanan ibu tadi, Ichigo tiba-tiba memotong. "Hah? Jangan apple pie, deh, Bu! Apelnya disini nggak enak! Kualitas rendah. Kalau saya saranin, beli apple pie itu di toko deket stasiun itu... Kalau disini yang enak itu hanya... **EMAAAAAAK!**"

"Hahahaha, nggak usah didengerin ya, Bu? Orang ini memang lagi agak ngigau. Semuanya enak, kok!" kata Toshiro yang baru saja dengan santainya menjotos Ichigo tepat di ulu hati.

"Toshiro! Ini beneran tahu! Ayahku itu pelanggan setia disini. Pokoknya yang paling nggak enak itu... **UAAAAAAAGH!**"

"Dieeeem! Bilang aja enak! Enak, kok, Bu! Ehehehe."

**"Nggak enaaak!"**

** "Enak!"**

"?" Si Ibu pun kebingungan.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sudah 13 hari berlalu. Dan tak disangka semua kerja <em>part-time<em> yang diambil Ichigo untuk memenuhi tantangan Toshiro itu ternyata tempat kerja _part-time_ Toshiro juga. Walau diawal-awal mereka bertengkar terus, lama-lama, eh, rukun juga. Bisa dilihat dari Ichigo yang sekarang sedang asyik makan siang bareng Toshiro sambil ketawa-tawa dan suap-suapan.

Momo juga agak heran dengan adiknya yang sekarang mulai berhenti ngeluhin cincin yang nggak bisa lepas itu. Dia malah sekarang terlihat lebih hidup. Kadang Momo sendiri merinding melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah dengan senyum dan cengiran. Momo sempat mengira Toshiro lagi kesurupan dan memanggilkannya ustad (?).

"Eh, Toshiro, nggak kerasa besok sudah pas 2 minggu, nih! Trus, aku sudah bantu kamu bayarin uang perawatan nenekmu... Aku tadi juga sudah ngebayarin uang sewa apartemenku pakai uang hasil kerja _part-time_ itu... Gimana? Gue menang, kan?" kata Ichigo.

"Eits, masih baru besok!" kata Toshiro.

"Iya, iya... Tapi, jangan lupa, lho, janjimu!"

** CTAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Astaga, Toshiro lupa! _'Gimana, nih? Ni cincin masih belum bisa lepas juga!'_ batin Toshiro. "Umm, Kurosaki... Boleh ngomong?"

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Sebenarnya... cincin ini..." Toshiro menatap Ichigo. "Nggak mau lepas..."

"Apa?"

"I-iya... Dari awal nggak bisa lepas sampai sekarang."

Brak!

Ichigo berdiri dari kursinya. Wajahnya keruh. "Trus... Apa gunanya gue ikut kerja serabutan kayak begitu? **Harusnya bilang dari awal, dong!**"

"Ma-maaf, Kurosaki... Gue..."

"Gue pulang!"

Ichigo pergi menuju pintu keluar. Toshiro menatap kepergiannya. "Kurosaki..."

* * *

><p>"Hah? Kok, begitu, Shirou-chan? Kenapa kamu nggak ngomong sama kakak? Kan, kakak pasti bakal bantu!" jerit Momo sedih ketika Toshiro curhat kepadanya malam itu.<p>

"Maaf..." Toshiro menundukkan kepalanya.

Momo menghela nafas. "Shirou-chan... Tahu, nggak?"

"Apa?"

"Dari dulu aku kepengin bisa bikin kamu ketawa dan cengar-cengir terus... Tapi, taulah gimana hasilnya..." terang Momo. "Anehnya, setelah kemunculan Ichigo-kun dan masalah itu... Kamu jadi seperti itu... Kamu sudah terasa... hidup... Kalau menurutku, mungkin kau dan Ichigo-kun itu... Umm, kau paham maksudku, kan?"

Toshiro memalingkan mukanya. "E-enggak mungkin, ah!"

"Aduduh... Yang malu-malu..." goda Momo.

"Aku dan Kurosaki kan kenalnya juga belum lama! Baru kenal malah! Masa'..."

Momo meletakkan jarinya ke bibir Toshiro. "Sst... Dengar ya, Shirou-chan. Cinta nggak sedangkal yang kau kira. Cinta dalam pandangan pertama yang selalu dianggap sebagai hal gombal saja juga namanya tetap cinta, kan? Cinta nggak perlu waktu. _So_, ikuti kata hatimu saja. Aku selalu dukung kamu!"

Toshiro tertawa.

"Heh! Kok, ketawa, sih!"

"Habisnya... Baru kali ini elo keliatan kayak kakak, **Momo-nee**~" ledek Toshiro.

Momo tersenyum. "Iiih, dasaaaaar!"

* * *

><p>"Kenapa gue tadi langsung marah?"<p>

Ichigo hanya bisa berbaring gelisah diranjangnya. Dia menyesal sudah marah tadi. Kalau ditanya, sejujurnya dia sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan cincin itu. Yang dia inginkan hanya terus tertawa dengan Toshiro dan melindungi cowok mungil itu. Dia memang masih mengenal sedikit tentang siapa itu Toshiro. Tapi, dia merasa sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Bukan hanya 2 minggu. Rasanya seperti sudah dari kecil... _Chemistry_ yang jauh lebih kuat dari yang dia rasakan saat dengan Rukia...

"Besok gue dan Toshiro bakal ketemu lagi di cafe buat ngembaliin STNK dan kunci mobil gue. Pokoknya besok gue harus memperbaiki semuanya!"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Ichigo sudah memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan seikat bunga putih nan cantik. Dia sudah siap. Tak lama kemudian, Toshiro muncul dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.<p>

"Maaf, Kurosaki! Tadi, jalannya macet banget! I-ini kunci mobilmu dan STNK-nya. Selamat ya, kamu menang..." ucap Toshiro.

"_Thanks_!"

"Lalu soal cincinnya... Kamu potong tanganku juga nggak apa-apa, deh... Aku sudah janji, kan?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Nggak perlu."

"Eh? Tapi, kamu sudah susah payah demi ini... Oya, lalu kenapa kau pakai baju begitu? Bunganya buat apaan? Te-terus... O-oiya... Ku-Ku-Kurosaki, gue... Mmmph?" Ichigo membekap mulut Toshiro.

"Sst... Biar aku yang bilang duluan." Ichigo menodongkan bunga putih itu. "Toshiro, maksudku... Hitsugaya Toshiro... Aku menyukaimu... Sudikah kau menjadi pendampingku saat ini dan seterusnya?"

Toshiro tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia langsung berhamburan kepelukan Ichigo. "Iya, Kurosaki... Aku juga menyukaimu... Aku... mau..."

Mereka pun menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka...

"Toshiro..."

"Ichi..."

"Ternyata memang nggak perlu dikembalikan ya cincinnya..." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Toshiro membalas senyum. "Nggak disangka ya... Hanya karena benda sekecil ini..."

* * *

><p>Hanya dengan benda sekecil ini...<p>

Hanya dengan sekejap...

Hanya dengan pertemuan yang konyol...

Kami akhirnya bertemu dan menyatukan tangan ke sebuah ikatan suci...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>AN : Tamat, deh~ Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan! Dikejar waktu soalnya! Review yaaa!

Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah mereview. _Love you all! I'm nothing without you! Happy IchiHitsu Day! _


End file.
